Bad Boyz
by JamieVega
Summary: Based from Victorious. Glitch hears some songs from Victorious' The Slap and some of them reminds him of Mo. But his secrets are revealed. MoGlitch One-Shot. Rated T for minor sex scenes. Yaoi and MaleXMale Romance Warning.


**Another Story!** Based from Victorious but is on Dance Central.

**Plot:** Glitch has a hidden talent for singing and Mo finds out about his secrets.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central

**Reference:** There are Victorious references.

**Warning:** Yaoi WARNING! REVERSE IF HOMOPHOBIC

* * *

Glitch was on his new computer that his dance partner bought him and he was searching for songs to dance to (or sing to, Glitch's secret for years). Glitch has a hidden talent for singing. When he was nine years old and his sister Tammy who was younger around two years old, he always sung her different songs at a perfect tone for her to sleep. Glitch always loved those moments.

Glitch is now 17 years old and can still sing like an angel. Glitch than found a song on a website called The Slap where there were other songs like Faster Than Boyz, Shut Up N' Dance and 5 Fingaz To The Face.

Glitch then played a song called Bad Boyz. He listened to the song as he got used to the beat.

_All the rules you break,  
Make me wanna run but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies but I'm listening _

Glitch continued to listen as he was searching for the lyrics so he can print them out and put them in his folder so he can practice the song when he had free time. He continued to listen as he was reading the lyrics.

_You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl  
And I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy, Baby your world  
Is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

Glitch's mind went into dream mode and he could remember what his old school did to him; he was constantly bullied and he always hated it. It was like he was the girl and the bullies were the boys. He never wanted that to happen to him ever again. But this song also reminded him of his dance partner Mo. He had a crush on him for years now and Glitch had no idea why.

It happened since he was crazy jealous that Mo was going out with MacCoy; they constantly kissed all the time (less when they were around Glitch), making loud noises when they were in bed (Causing Glitch to get out anything loud enough to make them stop their noises that Glitch never wanted to hear), hand holding, warm hugs and more.

Glitch always wanted to be in MacCoy's shoes. Be spoiled with the awesome love by Mo. Mo used to do that like they were brothers, and now he rarely gets anything now.

So Glitch decided to download the song Bad Boyz by Victoria Justice and replace some of the words with his own.

That same night, he practiced his version of Bad Boyz.

_You're a bad boy, I'm a good boy  
And I'm gonna get your heart right close to mine  
You're a bad boy, baby our world  
Is gonna change everything and we'll be invincible _

Glitch sung those lines over and over until he got used it. He really enjoyed those lyrics. That definitely thought about Mo being his and only his not MacCoy.

MoGlitch-MoGlitch-MoGlitch

The next morning was the weekend and Glitch decided to practice his song while taking a walk to the beach where his friends Bodie and Emilia were working at. He was singing his version of the song as some people commented on his song. They were all positive and Glitch felt a warm sensation hear up his heart. He never felt like this before.

As he reached to the beach, he continued to sing as Emilia and Bodie were patrolling the beach. They were hearing a beautiful voice being heard from the footpath.

"B, can you hear that?" Emilia asked as they looked around to see who was singing. It was their prodigy friend Glitch. He was amazing and they were confused about why Glitch never told them his hidden talent for singing.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's hidden talent we discovered." Emilia asked as they were shouting out to their friend Glitch. The prodigy began to blush as he looked down.

"Dude, your singing was amazing. Where'd you get that song from?" Glitch looked up, still blushing as he told them where he got the song from.

"Got from some website called The Slap 'nd I heard t'is song that reminded me o' m' crush." Glitch said as he began to blush a dark red. He was feeling incredibly emotional for his love for Mo. Emilia and Bodie knew who he was in love with.

"It's Mo ain't it Glitch?" Bodie and Emilia said together as their shorter friend was blushing again and Emilia and Bodie just walked up and hugged their short friend.

"I don' what t' do. Help me?" Glitch asked but Bodie and Emilia declined his request for the first time.

"Sorry Glitch but it's time for you to take up your steps." Bodie said as Glitch just looked down to the ground and walked away from his friends. He said bye to them as Emilia and Bodie's heart shattered in pieces for the prodigy but he was getting older now and he must take his steps from now on.

Glitch-Glitch-Glitch

Glitch returned back to the house and he was too tired to even stay outside because he left his jacket back in his room. So he unlocks the door before walking in and can hear moans coming in from the kitchen. It seemed that Mo and MacCoy were doing their thing in the kitchen so Glitch quietly walked upstairs and slowly closed the door before getting on his bed and going to sleep.

But his mouth couldn't stay shut from the song he heard from that website called The Slap. So he hopped on and noticed that there were pics and videos and profiles of talented people like Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris and more. There were even videos and games. But the songs were more of Glitch's type for dancing or singing.

So he decided to download a song that was from the website called Shut Up N' Dance because he thought that was quite a dancable song. He played the song on repeat as he tried out some dance moves but one thing that he didn't know was that the door was wide open. He was also singing to the song as well.

_It's nine on the dot  
__And we just talkety talk  
__And I just want it to stop  
__Cause I can hear it through the music _

Glitch was enjoying the song just as much as Bad Boyz. But he loved singing to Bad Boyz becuase he made up his own words to sing with. Glitch continued to dance and sing as Shut Up N' Dance was still going.

_Shut Up N' Dance, show me what you got  
__Shut Up N' Dance, are you in or out  
__You're moving your mouth baby don't speak  
Shut Up N' Dance if you're into me  
_

_Cause I can't wait no more  
Get off the floor  
Don't stop, now is the chance  
Shut Up N' Dance _

Glitch then stopped dancing because he was feeling quite warned out.

Mo-Mo-Mo

Mo was still doing his business with MacCoy as he could hear a voice coming from upstairs. It was his dance partner Glitch. Mo and MacCoy stopped their moves and heard Glitch singing to a complete song that neither males heard of before. So they stopped and put on their clothes but MacCoy was needing to go back home to his grand mother so he left with a quick kiss before he left the house. Mo walked upstairs as another song is played. He hears Glitch singing straight to the chorus as he finished walking to Glitch's partly open door.

_You're a bad boy, I'm a good boy  
And I'm gonna get your heart right close to mine  
You're a bad boy, baby our world  
Is gonna change everything and we'll be invincible _

"Well, my dance partner has a hidden singing talent." Mo declared before Glitch jumped and turned to see his dance partner with a smile on his face. Glitch felt so embarrassed that he wanted Mo to get out of his room and shut it before he could just sob into his pillow and never see Mo for a long time. But Glitch felt like he was going to break down but he held it in.

But instead both Mo and Glitch walked to each other slowly until they were inches away from each other's faces. Glitch felt some tears escaping but then he completely broke down so his mentor wrapped his arms around his little friend and Glitch cried harder.

Mo noticed that the prodigy was hiding something else and he wanted to find out what it was. So he looked at Glitch face to face and asked what was up with him.

" 'ey Glitch?"

"Yea?"

"Tel' me why yo' hidin' yo' feelings fo' that special someone."

"It's none of yo-"

"GLITCH!" Mo declared loud enough for Glitch to jerk his head up and then admitted it.

"I love yo' okay?! Now get off my case!" Mo just looked at his dance partner before giving Glitch a kiss on the lips and the prodigy was shocked and unresponsive. Glitch didn't know how to respond. But Mo pulled back for air but Glitch still felt unresponsive so Mo carried his dance partner and put him in his bed before Glitch wrapped his arm around Mo and pulled him into his. Mo knew that Glitch wanted to hug him for a long because of his grip. Mo decided not to fight the prodigy's grip and lied in his bed and he fell asleep with Glitch's head on his chest.


End file.
